


Future

by korraflora



Series: Korrasami Week 2020 [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami Week, Korrasami Week 2020, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korraflora/pseuds/korraflora
Summary: 4 Times Korra Proposes to Asami and 1 Time She Doesn’t-“Marry me Asami.” Korra says breathing hard, eyes shining. Korra’s hands are still on Asami’s face. Korra’s smiling, their foreheads are touching.-Happy Day 6 of Korrasami week!
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Korrasami Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922644
Comments: 17
Kudos: 89





	Future

I.  
Korra’s back slams against her chair as the newest Satomobile barrels down the race track. Luckily Korra airbends a little to soften the blow. Asami twists the steering wheel left, cutting off the other driver. The wheels have sparks flying in all directions as she accelerates on the gas, coming in first place. 

As soon as Asami puts the Satomobile in park, Korra leaps over the seat. She tosses her helmet directly where she just was and almost drags Asami out of the driver’s seat. Asami takes off her helmet, shaking her hair loose as Korra just stares in amazement. Asami smiles a breathtaking smile at Korra which knocks her out of her stupor. 

Korra grabs Asami’s face and kisses her. The kiss is hard at first then it melts into something sweeter, softer. Asami sighs into the kiss but then pulls back, laughing.

“What was that for?” Asami says, laughter still hidden in her voice. 

“Marry me Asami.” Korra says breathing hard, eyes shining. Korra’s hands are still on Asami’s face. Korra’s smiling, their foreheads are touching. Asami’s eyebrows scrunched together, lips pursed. 

A lock of Asami’s hair falls into their space as she says, “We can’t get married, Korra. We’ve only just started dating.” 

II.  
“And so then, the thief just stands there in his underwear, money forgotten!” Bolin exclaims, hands gesturing wildly. 

Mako, Asami, and Korra all laugh uproariously. Korra tilts her head back as Asami grabs onto Korra’s shoulder. Mako leans against Bolin, wiping his eyes. 

“Yeah, that was a good night. Chief couldn’t believe it when we told her.” Mako said, wiping a crumb off his signature red scarf.

The four continue to talk amongst themselves in the park until late into the afternoon. A heavy wind picks up from the east and blows a few stray napkins and unused plates from their set-up. As Bolin and Mako run to catch the items, Korra turns to Asami. 

“Well, I’d say that the picnic was a success.” Korra says, standing up and stretching her arms. 

Korra helps Asami up as she says, “Yeah, it’s so nice to see the guys.”

“It is, I miss them.” Korra says wistfully as they start to put the food and drinks away in the basket. Once they’re done, they sit back down on the blue checkered blanket to watch the men wrestle.

“Asami, let’s run away and get married.” Korra brazenly states, resting her head on Asami’s shoulder. 

As Mako and Bolin continue to wrestle in the park, Bolin seems to have the upper hand. As soon as Bolin is about to declare himself the winner, Mako flips him over.

“What, Korra? No.” 

“But we’re having such a good time and I loved seeing you laugh today. Let’s do it.” 

“We can’t. This is just like the time you asked me after we won the race right?”

“That was ages ago Asami.”

“It was two months ago.”

“I’ve changed since then,” Korra states but then quickly adds. “but my love for you hasn’t!”

Asami laughs at her, smiling, and then kisses her. 

III.  
“Business as usual my good fellows.” Varrick says as he hangs upside down in front of Korra and Asami. They walked into the meeting hoping to discuss the new railroad system but instead had the pleasure of seeing Varrick hanging upside to help his thought process.

His white undershirt is visible to the women as his navy and gold jacket is unbuttoned. A small look passes between them both as he tries to untangle himself. When he eventually succeeds and falls to the floor the women try to contain their laughter. 

“Zhu Li. Do the thing!” Zarrick exclaims, jumping up and dusting himself off, “Oh, wait. She’s at the Presidential meeting this afternoon.” 

He continues on while hopping on one foot to put his shoe that fell off earlier, “Man, I miss her. She’s so good at doing the thing. Such a great wife. The best dang president Republic City has ever known!” 

Korra looks at Asami, then back to Zarrick, then back to Asami. 

“Speaking of good wives, Asami. Will you marry me? You mean the world to me. Will you? Pretty please?” 

Asami holds her stomach and laughs, “Has Varrick’s mad genius rubbed off on you for just madness?” 

Korra’s puppy dog eyes don’t deter Asami as she slowly shakes her head while Varrick looks on bemused. 

IV.  
The air temple kids are in rare form tonight at the dinner table. Meelo and Rohan are trying to see who can air-fart the highest while Ikki is scolding them at a top notch speed. Jinora is talking to her dad about the newest air acolytes gossip while Pema is looking on nonplussed, eating her dinner. Bolin is egging Meelo and Rohan on while Mako face-palms. 

After dinner is eaten and put away, Korra and Asami are holding hands underneath the table; Asami is making small circles on Korra’s palm with her thumb. Korra leans her head against Asami’s shoulder.

Korra smiles sweetly at Asami before announcing to just Asami, “Marry me.”

Asami shifts in her seat and looks around the room to make sure no one heard Korra. Everyone seems to be preoccupied with their own thing and so Asami continues on to say, “Korra, right now? With everyone here?”

Korra gets up in a flash, knocking over the chair she was sitting on exclaiming, “Fine! Fine Asami, if you don’t want to marry me then just say so!”

Korra looks around the room as Ikki lets out a loud gasp and Rohan and Meelo stop wrestling underneath the table. Jinora and Tenzin’s faces are identical- mouths wide open, eyebrows raised. Bolin’s rooted to his spot across from them at the table and Mako looks down. Pema is the only one who looks sympathetic. Everybody’s eyes are the two of them. 

“Korra, I- wait.” Asami says, arm outstretched as Korra rushes out of the room. 

“I’ll go talk to her.” Tenzin and Pema say at the same time. They share a smile as they both go after her. Asami just sits there, frozen in silence.

Korra’s pacing in the courtyard, muttering to herself, “Why didn’t she say yes? I know she wants us to spend the rest of our lives together so why didn’t she?”

Pema walks up to her and puts a hand on Korra’s shoulder, “You okay, sweetie?”

“No. I know it seems like me asking ‘Sami to marry me is just a spur of the moment thing but it’s not. I’ve really thought about it from all possible angles. It just happens that I blurt it out at the wrong possible time, every time.” Korra throws her hands down at her sides.

“Korra-” Tenzin starts, but Korra cuts him off.

“If you say be patient I’ll scream.” Korra glares. 

“He’s right Korra.” Pema says, “You can’t force someone to do something they’re not ready to do yet. Even if it feels like they’re ready.”

“And I know that! I don’t want to push her to do anything but every time she laughs it off and kisses me it hurts.” Korra looks down dejectedly, fiddling with her short hair. 

“I didn’t mean to hurt you Korra.” Asami says walking up to Korra. 

Pema and Tenzin take that as their cue to leave. Korra looks at Asami and waits a beat before rushing over to Asami and hugging her. Asami quickly wraps her arms around Korra, squeezing gently.

Korra feels the warmth of Asami but pulls back asking, “Why didn’t you say yes?”

“Because I had something else planned out. And I didn’t want to ruin that.”

“Like what? You could’ve just said yes then surprised me on your own.”

Asami shakes her head just a little and says, “True, but the date is special to us. I wanted to ask you to marry me in the Spirit World next week, the same day we first went on our vacation all those years ago. That’s why I was holding off.” 

“Awwww, Asami.” Korra says kissing her.

V. 

Although Korra is in on the plan, they take their time getting ready for the day; they each put on their best, comfiest outfit. They leave their small sunlit apartment and walk down to the Spirit Portal a little after they’ve had breakfast. They’re walking along a path in the Spirit World, hand in hand, and the sun is shining. Spirits are roaming freely without a care in the world. When Asami officially proposes to Korra, it’s exactly like how she planned.

Asami gets down on one knee with a betrothal necklace and, staring at Korra lovingly, asks for her hand. Korra cries while saying yes and Asami lets a few tears escape when she puts the necklace on Korra.

**Author's Note:**

> leave me a comment pls I beg u


End file.
